facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
List of RPs
This list is updated every time a new RP is made/an old RP is found. The list is arranged by the order of first thread creation. Bolded means well known, italic means hiatus. Past RPs 'Empires & Revolutions V1 & V2' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1144032 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1160389 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1160570 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1250921 These are the RPs that defined the FPRPs. After Sobotnik did Turn 28, the amount of stuff being sent within people's turns made the turn itself be longer, and as such, the wait for it grew. After many speculated that it had died, Mr. Face decided to take over, resulting in a new branched off E&R, which ended on Turn 40. In January of 2013, an attempt to revive the original E&R was done, which turned Face's E&R into a "alternate universe". Together with a updated version of Turn 28's map, the revival lasted one turn. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. World in Balance Redux http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1160376 A RP where you create your own country, beginning in 5000BC. GMed by Ven Kaeo. This RP lasted for 10 turns. 'Galaxy at War' http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1162233 Based off Sobotnik's Empires and Revolutions and Van Keao's World in Balance, the game is set about 200 years in the future in a fictional galaxy far away. Civilizations across the galaxy have just began to harness galactic travel. These Civilizations have no idea that other intelligent life forms exist in the galaxy, but they are beginning to expand and search for habitable planets and resources. GMed by VOSK, followed by Eater, who is followed by Firefox42, this RP lasted for 20 turns. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. 'Colonialisation' http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1177424 Starting in 1500, it revolved around playing as a colony of a European nation. It lasted for 28 turns before officially ending. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. The Darkest Hour http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1182849 A World War II RP, GMed by Mr. Face. It lasted for 4 turns. Kingdoms & Dragons http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1187972 A fantasy RP that takes place on a different map, GMed by overpain. It lasted for 8 turns. 'Empires & Revolutions V3' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1190776 A member of the E&R series, GMed by Mr. Face, ThePinkPanzer (posting Face's turns for him) and thelurker1234. Combined, the RP lasted for 18 turns. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Modern World V1 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1199001 The first MW RP, lasting only 3 days before the GM, Zambies, quit. 'Modern World V2' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1199819 After Zambies quit, Sobotnik started the second MW RP. It lasted 16 turns, lasting from 2012 to 2019. There was, however, a brief attempt to revive it by Diago21, which lasted 2 turns. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Fallout 2300 V1 & V2 http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1200389 http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1203521 GMed by Daniel Smith in V1 and by Loriborn in V2, it takes place in the year of 2300 in the Fallout Universe. Combined, it lasted for 3 turns. Into the Valley of Steel http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1215842 Unlike other RPs where players played as a country, here, players played as a political party, movement or pretty much anything that stands for any issue. It lasted for 4 turns. Modern World V3 - Preventing Turn 13 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1218352 In V2, in the year of 2018, a large Nuclear exchange between the US, China and Russia happened, mostly due to the Russian player, ThePinkPanzer. KriegsMar1ne attempted to prevent this soon after V2 ended by starting V3, which started exactly one turn before Turn 13. It lasted one turn. Medieval Lives http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1218329 This RP took place in the Middle Ages and lasted for 5 turns. It later had a revival which lasted for 1 turn. The Iron Curtain http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1221495 A Cold War RP, starting in 1946, GMed by Mr. Face. It barely started. Empires & Revolutions V5 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1226198 Another member of the E&R family, made by our very loved Sobotnik. Under him, it lasted 7 turns. Kriegs then took it over for one turn, which then resulted Eli45 to hijack the RP before, by unanimous vote, the RP was ended. Alternate History http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1223438 GMed by CodeMonkey3, it centers around alternate history with the divergence of our timeline beginning around 1861, starting in the year of 2000. It lasted for 3 turns. Modern World V3 - Chernobyl's go at it http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1231642 Chernobyl426 did his own MW RP, which lasted 2 turns. 'Rising Powers' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1233758 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1235905 Originally a RP made by thelurker1234, the concept of the RP was to create a nation within Europe and expand from there. The original RP lasted 1 turn, dying afterwards. It was then picked up by Sega Saturn, turning into Rising Powers. It lasted for 9 turns, ending with a epilogue. A sequel, Rising Powers 2, set in Southeastern Asia during the same time frame, is currently under production. Economy and NPC relations will be overhauled. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Modern World V4 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1235839 Lasting for 3 turns, this was Diago21's go at it. Empires & Revolutions V6 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1237629 Another E&R game, GMed by Mr. Face. It lasted for 2 turns. Near Future http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1238893 Created by cis.joshb, it revolved around an alternate universe with ethnicities in Europe having united, NATO and the EU having been broken down and Islamism & Communism having risen in Asia and cut off oil and cheap manufacturing supplies. It lasted for 1 turn. Disunited States V1 & V2 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1240766 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1247772 Taking place in 1990, in an alternate universe, this game was GMed by Zambies. Combined, they lasted 4 turns. Galaxy at War MKII http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1242470 Dying before it even started, this was the sequel to the acclaimed Galaxy at War RP, GMed by VOSK. Empires & Revolutions: Millennial Edition http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1242772 Starting in the year of 2000, it was Daniel Smith's attempt to make an RP after no one joined his previous one. It lasted 4 turns. Empires & Revolutions: 18th Century Nazis http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1248695 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1250967 Taking place in 1775, a year before the colonists declare independence. It originally was GMed by thelurker1234, before it died without a turn even coming out. It was then remade by Sobotnik, which lasted for 3 turns. Empires & Revolutions: Modern World http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1254803 A member of both the E&R and the MW RP series, starting in the year 2000, GMed by Eli45. It only lasted 2 turns. When Worlds Collide http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1269967 GMed by Zambies, this RP revolved around the Middle East in 1990. It lasted for 3 turns. Modern World V3 - Panzer's try http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1273496 After one turn, Panzer was too arsed to make another turn. Control of the RP went to Mr. Face, who invalidated Panzer's turn and started from the beginning. Face's RP lasted 5 turns before slowly dying out due to no one sending in their turns. 'Creation of Centuries' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1292997 Starting in 4000BCE and GMed by Sobotnik, this RP was more in the scope of Civilization. This RP went up to 21 turns before unofficially ending. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. National Facepunch League http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1294033 GMed by Zambies!, unlike other RPs, this RP is about baseball. This RP ended before it started. East and West http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1295415 A European Theater Cold War RP starting in 1969, GMed by Zillamaster55. It only had one turn. Heroes of Europe http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1303091 GMed by VOSK, this RP took place during World War 2. It lasted for 2 turns. From Dawn http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1312357 GMed by KingArcher, the RP is in the style of Civilization. It doesn't take place on Earth, and as such, has a different map. It lasted 2 turns. Landfall http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1324473 GMed by Mackalda2k6, the concept of this RP is very similar to Colonialisation. It lasted for 1 turn. Surtierra http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1325492 GMed by Eater, it starts in 1958, a decade into the Cold War. Unlike other RPs where players play as countries, here, players play as politicians in Surtierra, a banana republic on the northern coast of South America. This RP died out. Wasteland http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1327300 Taking place in the Fallout universe in the year 2125, GMed by VOSK, it lasted for a turn. Space Race The Second http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1329111 GMed by Crossu88, it takes place in 2095 on Earth, with many countries having united, competing to colonize space. The RP ended after 2 turns. Empires & Revolutions: Napoleon http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1342288 Taking place in the year of 1805, it is GMed by Mr. Face. It uses the province map of MOTE, a first in FPRP history. This RP ended before it started. East vs. West http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1348995 A Cold War RP starting in the summer of 1947, GMed by VOSK. This RP went into a hiatus after 2 turns. If you want to see any media made that was related to East vs. West, use this link. Regnis Magicam http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1349898 A fantasy themed RP, largely influenced by Sobotnik’s Creation of Centuries. GMed by YogiTheWise. It lasted for 3 turns. Islas de Contienda http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1357867 GMed by Sobotnik, it takes place in the eastern Pacific Ocean in 1884. It lasted one turn. Boots on the Ground http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1358747 GMed by Zambies!, it is about a USSR invasion of America, beginning on the 19th of June, 1990. It died out before it started. Modern World V∞ http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1359695 GMed by Daniel Smith, it is another member of the MW series, starting in 2014. It lasted 2 turns. Empires and Revolutions V5 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1368052 Another member of the E&R series, GMed by Sobotnik, starting in 1840. It died out in a month, without any turns. Out of the Dark http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1368568 A High Middle Ages RP starting in 1090AD, GMed by DaysBefore. It lasted a turn. Civil Wars, Industrial Tycoons and Killing Machines http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1369885 A 1861 RP, GMed by LoganIsAwesome. It lasted for three turns. Medieval Europa http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1375408 GMed by thelurker1234, you create a country within the map, starting from 1200AD. It lasted for two turns, aswell as a prologue. Modern World V2: From 2014 to the Future http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1376568 A member of the MW series, starting in 2014, GMed by LoganIsAwesome. It lasted for 4 turns. Masterofstars tried to take the position of GM, but the RP died before any turns came from him. World in Balance http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1377220 A RP where you create your own country, beginning in 5000BC. GMed by Telepethi. It lasted for one turn. Tolle Sententiam http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1377621 A fantasy RP similar to YogiTheWise's Regnis Magicam. The original title was "Obsecro Tollere", however, this did not mean "remove post" in Latin, as the GM thought it was. GMed by Jrose14. It lasted for two turns before dying out. ''A New Order http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1377770 A alternate history RP beginning in 1962, where the Axis won WW2, leading to a three/four way Cold War between the Fourth Reich, Italy, Japan and the United States. Originally GMed by Eater, aswell as VOSK as a co-GM, but VOSK left the position after a while. After some personal events, Seed gave the positions of GMs to Sobotnik and Mr. Face. Afterwards, the RP went into a hiatus. Mob Wars http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1378000 A organized crime RP, where you play as the patriarch of your own ethnic crime gang in North America, beginning in the year 2000. GMed by Satansick. The RP died out after 3 turns. A Tale of Sand and Soot http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1378956 A Fallout-Themed RP, set in the year 2077. GMed by BananaFoam. It died out after 2 turns. OUTBREAK! http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1378990 A Zombie Apocalypse Nation RP beginning in the year 2012. GMed by Zillamaster55. It lasted for 4 turns. ''Space Race V2 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1379342 GMed by Crossu88, it takes place in 2083 on a foreign planet, where the discovery of an exceedingly rare crystal called Navitium changed the course of history. This RP has entered a stage called "pre-turn hiatus". Empires and Revolutions: Interwar Period http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1380909 Co-GMed by Daniel Smith & LoganIsAwesome, it takes place in the Interwar Period, beginning in the middle of 1920. It went on for 4 turns until LoganIsAwesome got banned, leading to a hiatus. A World Without Electricity http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1381936 A post apocalyptic RP located in North America, GMed by Malos. It died out after 3 turns. ''Feudal America'' http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1385921 After America was decimated by a plague, on the former counties of the United States formed new, strange feudal-like states. GMed by Zambies!. It is currently in a hiatus. Cogitatio est Terra http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1386167 A fantasy RP similar to YogiTheWise's Regnis Magicam and Jrose14's Tolle Sententiam. It uses a different map. It died out before it started. The New Frontier http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1387316 GMed by Masterofstars, this takes place in the year of 2143, on a war torn and resource exhausted Earth, as space colonization begins. It died out due to lack of activity, with only one turn under its belt. Galaxy at War V2 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1388636 GMed by Eater, this RP is the long awaited sequel to the original Galaxy at War. It died out due to the GM getting bored making the turn and giving up, leaving this RP with only one turn. Empires of the Mind http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1393430 Co-GMed by Sobotnik & Mr. Face, this RP is set in the 2040s, largely because of interest in something they haven't done before and a way for Sobotnik to feel good about his own biased view of geopolitics. After one turn, it slowly died out. Around the same period, Sobotnik was permabanned from Facepunch. Mob Wars V2 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1378000 A organized crime RP, where you play as anything that isn't a sovereign state in Europe during the Cold War, beginning in the 1960s. GMed by Satansick. It died out after 3 turns. A Whole New World http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1395833 GMed by Native Hunter, beginning in 4000BC, it is a civilization RP. Only the prologue came out. Cogitatio est Terra Two http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1399049 GMed by darkrei9n, it is a sequel/reboot of the original Cogitatio est Terra. It died out after two turns. Current RPs The Ascent of Man http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1400455 GMed by Emperorconor, it is a reboot of Creation of Centuries, taking place on an alternate universe Earth with slight changes in the course of geological and prehistory. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. In The Twilight Of The New Era http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1401538 GMed by Zillamaster55, it is a RP starting in 1861. The Dawn Of a New Era http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1405023 GMed by LoganIsAwesome, in celebration of the 100th anniversary of WW1, aswell as his comeback to Facepunch, he started a new RP starting in 1900. A Red Bear and a Blue Eagle http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1410910 GMed by Zambies!, it is a Late Cold War RP that takes place in 1975. Modern World V∞2 http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1411936 GMed by Mr. Face, this is yet another Modern World RP, starting in January of 2014. Category:List